Hidden (GaLe One-Shot)
by He's got me wishin' I was 18
Summary: Levy had gone to the Berry Ball thinking that it would simply be another night of random dancing and partying. What happens when a certain Redfox makes an appearance?


-Hidden-

"Levy!"

The blunette fairy turns around to face her good friend, Lucy. Her blonde friend was struggling to get through the crowded road. Today was the Berry festival, and the petite Mcgarden had wanted to join in on the festivities.

Lucy had somehow managed to get to her friends side, giving her a quick hug before jumping straight into the town's latest gossip. Levy listens with an amused expression when Lucy starts talking about the ball that would be happening later that night. The blonde was freaking out due to the fact that her dress wasn't even close to being finished. This had been a problem with many different balls, Lucy would constantly worry about something and yet, she would always come looking perfect.

"Have you got a dress for tonight?" Lucy was watching her with curious eyes.

"Yes, Lucy, I do. Like every other ball, I got my dress weeks before, just so that I was ready and wouldn't stress about it like you do," Levy sticks her tongue out in a teasing manner.

The blondes' cheeks turn bright pink as she continues to walk through the roads, glancing into different stalls as she tries to think of something to say back. Levy giggled slightly to herself, while pulling her skirt straight. It was obvious why Lucy was freaking out, it wasn't hard to figure out. Tonight would be one of the few balls where Gray Fullbuster would actually be attending. Even though Levy knew that Gray only had eyes for the other blunette, Juvia, she wouldn't stop her good friend from having her dreams. It won't be long before another guy comes into the picture.

"Do you have an escort for the evening?" Levy blushed when Lucy asked her this question. True, Lucy was never shy when it came to asking questions, and Levy should have known that question would make it's way to her somehow, but it had still startled the fairy power out of the Mcgarden.

With her cheeks now blood red, Levy answered, "No, not tonight. There still isn't a guy that's really interested in me, but I promise you that when there is, you'll be the first to know," making that promise was probably the only way to stop any further embarrassment that could possibly appear.

Lucy nods in approval before turning back to her window market shopping. Levy let out a slight sigh of relieve, thankful that the blonde didn't push it. Last time they had had a conversation like this, Lucy had wanted to set the blunette up with at least four different boys, and Levy would prefer not to discuss that topic again.

Lucy had then continued to ramble on about many different things, while dragging Levy along with her to many different stalls of jewellery.

Soon, a bag holding Lucy and exhausted Levy bid each other farewell until the ball that evening. Dragging her feet up the stairs that led to her small apartment. It wasn't anything special, but it was Jevy's home. No one else lived with her, but she constantly had company over so she never felt lonely.

Walking through the living space, she grabbed a banana, peeling it quickly. When the soft center was in view, she quickly took a bite of it. She walks over to her window, a big space in the wall that gave the girl a wonderful view of the crowded main road. Levy could sit here for hours, just watching the different people, those she knew and didn't, as they carried on with their business.

Taking a final glance at the crowd as she finishes her fruit, her heart stops when her eyes meet with a pair of deep, red orbs. The figure had a hood on, but you could make out a few studs lining the man's upper eyebrows and nose. She doesn't know what was so special about this covered person, but she somehow felt drawn into those fiery eyes.

All of a sudden, the hooded figure covers his head and then turns, walking down the road, soon disappearing between the hundreds of people. Holding the banana peel, Levy thought to herself, 'Well that was odd.' She shrugs off the staring competition that she had just had and decides to rather go take a nap, thinking that it must've been the exhaustion from the market shopping with Lucy that must have been messing with her eyes. Throwing the peel away, the blunette makes her way to her bedroom, slipping herself into the warm covers. Shutting her eyes, she slowly makes her way to dream land.

-Hidden-

Levy opens her eyes, feeling relaxed from her nap. She rubs her eyes sleepily as she slowly pulls back the covers. It should almost be time for the ball. Moving very slowly, she manages to get out of her warm haven without falling asleep once more. Walking into her living room, she was shocked to see that the sun was already setting. She had overslept!

Rushing through the house, she got her dress out and put it onto the bed. She then stripped and instantly jumped into the shower. Quickly washing her hair, and shaving her legs, she made quick work to get out. Running to her dress, she tripped over her feet as she rushed to get her underwear on. She couldn't help but wonder how she had managed to oversleep so much.

She should have stayed awake instead of napping, but it's too late to regret her decision. Cussing silently to herself, she pulled the gown that she had picked on. Taking a good look at herself in the mirror, she sighed in relieve. The dress looked really good on her small frame.

The turquoise colour brought out the blunettes' eyes. Her wet blue hair was slowly starting to curl as the water started to dry up from the constant movement. Grabbing a comb, Levy began to work her way through her blue hair as quickly as she could without tearing the curls out from the root.

When she was finally satisfied with her appearance, she ran from the room, grabbing her purse as she struggles to put on her shoes. Dashing through the rest of the apartment, she slips through the doorway and shuts it, locking it. She manages to put on the shoes as she makes her way to the road.

Levy sighs in relief when she realises that she isn't the only one late. Natsu, who was in a black tuxedo, with his hair neatly combed, was walking down the road to the center of Magnolia, where the ball was being held.

"Natsu!" she called out to her pink-haired friend.

The Dragneel turned around to face the blunette that was slowly making her way to him. Even though Natsu only had eyes for Lucy, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Levy looked in her turquoise dress. It was a rather simple design, no diamonds or decorations, but it suited the girl perfectly.

When she had managed to catch up with the boy, she gave him a smile and a quick hug, "Hello Natsu, thanks for waiting up."

Natsu wrapped his arms around her in a quick hug back. With a smile, Natsu spoke, "It was no problem, we're both late anyways. It will be less embarrassing if we both appear together."

The words Natsu spoke were true, it would be less embarrassing to have everyone at the ball looking at the both of them, not just her alone. Of course, a few rumours may be started but it wouldn't be something that she couldn't handle.

"That's true. So what's the reason you're late?" Levy was curious to find out.

"Oh, well. I had ordered some food, and it only got there really late. So I ate it without keeping an eye on the time. When I had finished, it was already sun down," Levy laughed quietly, she should have known the reason had something to do with food, "and what about you Levy? What managed to get the girl, who is always on time, late?"

Levy blushed slightly, it was true. She was barely ever late for anything, "Well, I met up with Lucy," Levy couldn't help but notice the redness that had come to Natsu's cheeks when she mentioned her good friends name, "and she basically dragged me to every single market stall that she could find. I got home exhausted and decided to have a nap, thinking that there would be enough time for me to get ready afterwards. When I woke up, the sun was already setting!"

Natsu chuckled. He understood the problem, he was constantly waking up later then he was supposed to, but its not exactly something that you can control.

For the rest of the walk to the center, they laughed and joked about many things.

Reaching the building where the ball was being held, they linked arms, unaware of the eyes watching them. Walking into the ballroom, Levy gasped in shock at the room. There was lanterns hanging down from the tall ceiling, dance pairs were waltzing across the floor. There were tables and seats in white, with couples who weren't dancing talking animatedly. To the right of the hall, Levy wasn't to see tables and tables filled with food. From the corner of her eye, she could see Natsu literally drooling at the sight in front of him. She had to stop herself from bursting out in tears laughing. Typical. Typical.

Walking forward, Levy was shocked when she saw something being pushed in front of her. Looking down, she was surprised to see a turquoise mask. They had obviously taken note of her current state of dress, and she was thankful for it. Unhooking her limb from the Dragneel, she grabs and slips it on. Looking over at Natsu, he was wearing a black, more manly mask.

They give each other one last smile before rehooking their arms, making their way into the room. They were instantly surrounded with many people they knew. Saying hello to everyone, she took her arm away from Natsu as soon as she saw Lucy approach.

"Lucy, look at you!" Levy was slightly jealous of the beauty that was her friend, she was sporting a white ball gown, with many sequins and jewels lighting it up. She looked gorgeous!

The blonde gives her best friend a hug, careful not to knock either of their masks askew.

"No Levy, look at you! You look absolutely fabulous!" the blunette blushed slightly at Lucy's words, thankful that the mask hid much of her face.

Lucy's eyes drift away from her friends face, looking over at the man behind her. Natsu cleans up nicely.* she bit her lip as she examined him. She didn't even notice Levy creep away from her view, she was so focused on the Dragneel.

Levy chuckled as she left Lucy with Natsu. Maybe they would finally admit their feelings towards each other. It was cute at first but it's about time that they get together.

Looking around, she tried to find someone else that she could spend sometime with this evening. Heading over to the feasting table, she passes all the healthy food and goes straight to the desserts. She grabs a plate, but before she even has a chance to put anything on it, she feels eyes burning into the back of her head.

She turns around, trying to find the source. All she can see is the many different masks that make up the dance floor. Her eyes narrow in on all the different people, searching through every face, gown, and tuxedo, her eyes finally make contact with a pair of red eyes.

Her eyes widen as the memory of the hooded figure in the street outside her apartment comes to mind. The tall, big figure in the back of the room was leaning against the wall, watching her carefully. She fought the urge to blush as his eyes move from her eyes, down her body. Who is this man?

Gajeel watches the girl from across the room, not believing how perfect she looked tonight. He's been watching her for a while now, but could never find the right time to approach her. She was always with one of her friends, mostly that blonde girl named Lucy. Now she was finally alone.

Every since he arrived in this lovely place, he was constantly training. He didn't have much time to make friends, but since he saw this beauty that very morning at the Berry Market, he couldn't think about anything or anyone else. She looked so sweet and friendly, but she was so small, he was scared to frighten her with his height and appearance. Many people didn't know what to think about his many studs.

Taking a quick once over of her beautiful body, he loved the way the dress she wore suited her. The mask hid her beautiful face, his hand itching to take it off. Looking away from her, he got off the wall and he slowly made his way over to her.

Levy didn't know what to do as the big man made his way over to her. As he came closer and closer, she could feel her cheeks heating up more and more. Who was this man and why was he staring at her with such a fire in his eyes? As he reaches her, he takes her hand with his left and brings it up to his lips for a quick kiss against the top. This alone set off a line of goosebumps up her arms. Levy had never felt a man she didn't know bring her to such a reaction.

Gajeel stood tall over the small, petite girl. He couldn't help but think to himself how this girl was just so adorable. When she looked up at him, he saw some fear run through her eyes. He instantly felt hurt and decided that this was a bad idea. He turned, making a graceful exit, heading to the exit in which he had entered. As he walked onwards, he tore off the mask.

Why did he have to show himself to her? He should have known that she would act this way! The black haired Redfox continues to walk through the street, hoping to find the way to his apartment. Even though he's been living here for quite sometime, the dark streets looked completely different.

Finally he made it home, his apartment not too far from the blunette's. Just about to walk up the stairs, he turns back to see _her._

Levy doesn't know what just happened. One minute she was being kissed on the hand by a handsome devil, next thing she knew, she was chasing after said person.

'I don't know what his game is, but he better explain!' Levy thought to herself. She had thrown off her shoes somewhere as she had chased after the mysterious man.

When she had caught up to the man, he was leaning against a stair rail. He must have been on his way up. Slightly out of breathe, she leans against the wall across from him. When she finally calmed her once rapidly beating heart, she looks up at the figure.

He was giving her a look of amusement, and Levy couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. Now that his mask was off, she could finally fully examine the man who seemed to have taken Levy's interest.

"Well?" the man's voice was deep. A shiver erupted through the blunette's spine as she takes it in. Trying to look as calm as possible, she answers,

"Well what?" she had to struggle to keep her voice calm.

"Well, I don't know. You're the one that chased me," those words had brought another blush to Levy's cheeks, for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"You're right. Sorry," the blue-haired Mcgarden had just turned to leave. Embarrassed by how she acted, she did a walk of shame away from the man's apartment.

As the small, petite girl walked away from him, Gajeel's mind suddenly filled up with different scenarios. What if someone attacked her when she wasn't looking? What if she didn't find her way home? Many thoughts like these filled his brain. He couldn't take the thought of this perfect angel getting hurt.

"Wait!" he called out to her. The girl stopped and turned back to him.

"Don't go," he lets out a long sigh, "You can stay with me for the night, I don't want something to happen to you. It's not safe for a girl to be out by herself in the dark without anyone to protect her," he wasn't sure what he was thinking. The girl would probably see him as a pervert now.

Looking up at him, she gives him a smile, "Thank you, it would mean a lot, but I don't want to be a both-"

"You won't be a bother! My name is Gajeel by the way," giving her a small smile, he turns and heads up the stairs. He hears the girls quiet footsteps as she follows him.

Unlocking the door, he opens it and makes space for the blunette. As she passes him, she gives him a quick hug that makes his heart pound,

"Thank you Gajeel for letting me stay. My name is Levy..."

-Hidden-

Hey guys, this is my second one shot so I would really appreciate it if you guy could maybe give me your thoughts on it. Any criticism would be appreciated. I won't hate on anyone.

-Hidden-


End file.
